


AkaMomo Lifestyle AU

by SingingButterflyRose



Series: Kuroko No Drabbles [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Lifestyle AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingButterflyRose/pseuds/SingingButterflyRose
Summary: 3 part AkaMomo AU that will feature 3 different "Lifestyle" AUs. The first being "occupational"





	1. A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> First Entry for the 2nd KNB Discord Team Battle!

LifeStyle: Occupation AU (Customer Service) Part 1 of 3

AkaMomo Centric

Words: 851

Back in middle school in high school, Momoi would tell anyone who asked that she loved people. She loved the enthusiasm they gave, how everyone had their own special quirks, and the hustle and bustle of life. If anyone were to ask _now_? That would be another story.

When Momoi entered college she got a part time job to help her pay for school. The job she landed was a Customer Service Clerk at one of the local dry cleaners. The job itself wasn’t hard. Easy, in fact. But the people she encountered were so. . .so . . . _horrendous_. They were jerks! And that was putting it nicely. People would talk down to her condescendingly with a hint of patronization. They would raise their voices over the smallest issues that were never a big deal. They would bitch and complain to her over issues she had no control over. A couple of times customers would cuss her out, too. Momoi wanted so bad to go tell them to “fuck themselves,” but talking like that in the service industry would get you fired.

“Yes ma’am/sir,” she would reply to the constant complaints. “I apologize for the inconvenience, I’ll let my boss know.”

Always smiling. Always cheerful. She had to be.

There were, though, a couple of perks. One of which happened to be a handsome young man who came twice a week. Akashi Seijuurou. A definite sight for sore eyes, he was always impeccably dressed, had a killer smile, and some of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were a crimson red, the same color as his hair. He greeted her every time he walked in and would engage in small talk. The first time he did caught Momoi off guard. He didn’t seem like much of talker, so when he one day said, “Pretty damn hot, today, huh?” it surprised her. From then on, though, the two would talk frequently when he came in. Their conversations didn’t last very long, five minutes at best, but Momoi looked forward to them.

Momoi looked at the clock. It was about time for him to come in. Moments later the door opened and he walked inside, the bell on the door jingling as he did so. He smiled at her and went up to the counter.

“Good evening, Satsuki,” he said, placing a suit on the counter. He started greeting her by her first name about 2 weeks after he started coming in.

“Good evening, Seijuurou.”

Momoi, too, greeted him by his first name. She didn’t at first, but after his insistence she became more casual with her greetings.

“How were classes, today? The new semester started today, right? Are you taking anything exciting?” he asked, pulling out his wallet from his jacket pocket.

“They were good,” she said, grabbing his ready order off the line. “I’m taking a linguistics class this semester. It’s interesting, and I look forward to taking it, but I have a feeling it’ll be a hard class.”

“If you need help, let me know. We can meet up some time for coffee.”

“To be honest the earlier I get the help, the better,” she joked. “Your total is $25.37.”

He swiped his card. “So are you working Saturday? We could meet about 10:30 that morning at the coffee shop downtown?”

“I- what?”

“You, me, coffee? I’m going to help you with your linguistics?”

Momoi gave an awkward laugh. “You were serious?”

“Of course. Were you not?”

“I- no. I mean, yes, I probably need the help, but I didn’t think you- Do you even have time? Aren’t you busy with a full time job, or. . .” Momoi trailed off, embarrassed by her stammers.

Akashi was older than Momoi by a few years, having already graduated college. She learned that he climbed quickly up the corporate ladder at the company he worked at and was more than likely going to be Vice President within the next year. Hell, he’d probably take the company over, truthfully. Momoi didn’t really know him all that well, but she could tell. There was just something about him.

Akashi gave an amused smile. “I’ll make the time.” He pulled a small notepad out of his pocket, grabbed a pen off the desk and scribbled something down.

“Here,” he said, tearing the sheet out he just wrote on and handing it to her. “Call me before the end of the week and let me know your schedule for the weekend. We’ll work out a time when we can meet up.”

Momoi could only nod in response as she took the paper from his hand.

“See you, Satsuki.”

“Have a good evening, sir.” She replied, reverting back to her customer service ways.

Akashi gave a small smile and walked out the door, the bell tingling on his way out.  
  
Momoi looked down at the paper in her hand where his phone number was written down. She smiled, excited, and pocketed the paper. There really were some good things about working in customer service.


	2. Very

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3 of my AkaMomo Lifestyle AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just in: Akashi is smooth as fuck.

Lifestyle: College AU (Coffee Shop)  
Part 2 of 3

Words: 1973

AkaMomo Centric

* * *

 

 

The Friday Sun had finally peaked over the horizon, glared down throughout the day, and was now starting to set. Momoi still hadn’t called Akashi and she was staring at his number on the piece of paper he gave her while lying on her bed.

“Look, just call the guy. You’re grinning like an idiot.”

Momoi puffed her cheeks at the other occupant in the room. Her childhood friend Aomine Daiki ended up going to the same college as her and would crash in her dorm on occasion. Today was one of those days.

“Oh hush, Dai-chan!”

Aomine was the first person Momoi told when she got home from work the other day when Akashi gave her his number. This wasn’t the first time Aomine had heard about this Akashi fellow. The guy sounded too good to be true with the way Momoi went on about him. There was no way a guy that was around their age was already as successful as he was. A quick Google search proved otherwise. The guy was top of his class in high school, graduated with multiple awards and honors from the university he attended, and landed a job at one the most prestigious companies in the region days after he graduated. Top that off with his rapid climb up to the top and the guy was basically a god. As an added bonus Momoi told him that Akashi told her he coached a children’s basketball team in his free time. Ever since he took over as coach his little team had won several championships. Go figure.

Aomine scowled. The guy still seemed too good to be true.

“I don’t really think he’s as great as you say? I mean, so what if he’s accomplished all of this stuff in such a short time? He’s probably an ass.”

Momoi gave a slight smile. Aomine wasn't jealous by any means, but Momoi _was_ his best friend.

“You’re not worried about me, are you?”

Aomine snorted. “No. Why would I worry about a dummy like you?”

Momoi just rolled her eyes and then took a deep breath. “Ok, here I go.”

She dialed the number and the phone rang. A voice answered soon after. There was no turning back now.

“This is Akashi Seijuurou.”

His voice was professional, slightly tense.

“Aka- I mean, Seijuurou it’s me, Satsuki.”

“Oh, I’ve been waiting for you. It’s good to hear your voice, I was afraid you had forgotten about me.”

Momoi noticed an immediate change in his voice and blushed at his comment. He sounded at ease and genuinely pleased with the fact that she was the one who called him.

“Oh no, I just. . .” She trailed off, not entirely sure what to say.

“You just?” He echoed.

She had a feeling he was teasing her.

“I just lost track of time,” she settled on, even though it was only partially true. She had been nervous too.

Akashi gave a small laugh on the other line. “I see. So when are you free, tomorrow?”

“I don’t work, so we could meet up at ten tomorrow morning?”

“Perfect. I’ll come pick you up.”

“Oh no, that’s ok! The university isn’t far from the coffee shop so I can walk.”

“Well then we’ll walk together, how's that?”

“I couldn’t make you do that. . .”

“On the contrary, it would be an honor. Please allow me to be a gentleman on your behalf.”

_Well when you put it that way._

“Ok,” she responded softly.

“Goodnight, Satsuki. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Seijuurou.”

The call ended and Momoi buried her face in her pillow, hiding the tinge of pink on her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

Momoi arrived a bit earlier than their designated meetup time. A lot earlier, actually. Fifteen minutes. She just, couldn’t wait. Akashi had texted her earlier that morning asking for the best meetup spot and she replied at the front of the dorms. She felt awkward sitting outside on one of the benches outside the dorm, her book bag next to her.. People kept looking at her curiously as they walked by. Not that she blamed them, she did stand out. Or at least she felt like she did.

She looked at the the clock on her phone. Only 3 minutes had ticked by. Of course.

  
Akashi pulled up to the school, parking his car. He noticed Momoi sitting on one of the benches and smiled.

_I wonder how long she’s been waiting?_ He thought to himself as he got out of his car.

She looked nice today, with her hair in a low side ponytail and her sundress a light blue color. She was cute, truth be told.

He had approached the bench but she hadn’t taken notice, her gaze wandering elsewhere.

“Good morning,” he said.

She jumped slightly, surprised by the sudden voice and turned around. He finally got a good look at her face, making note of the shimmer on her lips from her lip gloss. She looked like she was wearing a bit of mascara too. Not that she needed it, her eyes were beautiful without makeup.

“Good morning! I’m sorry, how long have you been standing there?”

“Not long, don’t worry about it. How long have _you_ been here?”

She shrugged. “Oh, not long.”

The look on his face told her that he new she was lying. He made no comment.

“Are you ready? Do you have everything you need?”

Momoi patted her book bag that sat beside her on the bench. “Yep, ready as I’ll ever be.”

Akashi offered his hand. “Shall we, then?”

_Damn he’s smooth._

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

“Satsuki.”

Momoi looked up at Akashi as he spoke. The two were walking on the sidewalk, almost arriving to their destination. Akashi’s voice was low, concerning.

“Yes?” Momoi asked, worried.

“I don’t want to alarm you, but there’s been someone following us ever since we left the university. Short blue hair, dark skin. If he follows us inside the coffee shop I’m calling the police.

Momoi groaned. “Ugh, no, it’s fine. Dai-chan you idiot. . .” She mumbled the last bit under her breath.

“Do you know him?”

“Yes. That’s Aomine Daiki, my childhood best friend.”

She turned around and called out to him. “Dai-chan, come over here and introduce yourself and stop following us like a weirdo!”

His cover blown, Aomine caught up with Akashi and Momoi.

Momoi hit him on the arm as soon as he walked up. “You dummy, we thought we were being stalked.”

“Hey, just looking out for your wellbeing is all.” He turned to look at Akashi eyeing him up and down, a small scowl on his face. “You must be Akashi.”

_Ugh, this guy really **is** perfect._

“So you know about me, then?” Akashi questioned.

“Yeah, Satsuki doesn’t shut up about the handsome patron that comes into work.”

Momoi blushed, hitting Aomine again. “Dai-chan!”

The corners of Akashi’s mouth curled up into an amused smile. He wanted to probe at Momoi more but decided he could do that when they were alone.

“Are you two more than just friends?” He asked.

Both Aomine and Momoi laughed and Akashi raised an eyebrow. “I’ll take that as a no?”

“Dai-chan and I tried the dating thing once, and it just didn’t work out for us. We’ve been friends for so long that it felt like we were dating a sibling.”

Aomine nodded in agreement.

“Dai-chan’s dating someone right now anyway.”

On cue, Aomine’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. “Speaking of which, I gotta go. Keep out of trouble.”

Momoi rolled her eyes. “I don’t wanna hear that from you.”

Aomine gave Akashi a once over, gave some sort of grunt in what sounded like wary approval, and left. Akashi raised an eyebrow in response.

“You two seem close.”

“Yeah, he can be a pain in my butt, but I love him.”

“Shall we continue, then?”

Momoi nodded in response and they continued on.

* * *

“Oh my god, have we been here for that long?” Momoi said, looking at the clock on the wall of the coffee shop. “I’m sorry for keeping you here with me for so long.”

The two of them had been there for a few hours already, the clock showing it was almost one in the afternoon. Akashi had been a great help to Momoi with her linguistics studies, and she was already beginning to understand it a lot better with his help. Studying had led to casual conversation and before they knew it, the time had just flown by.

“Nonsense, I’ve enjoyed your company. Since it is lunch time, Why don’t we go out to eat?”

Momoi shook her head. “Unfortunately I don’t have any cash on me right now. That’s why I didn’t get any coffee here.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing this is a date huh?”

“I- it is?”

“Well I hope so, otherwise I’m going to feel foolish for thinking otherwise this entire time.”

Momoi had been hopeful that their outing was a dating, but she figured it was wishful thinking on her end. She was pleased to discover otherwise.

“Lunch would be wonderful, then.”

“Perfect. I know of a good place close by.”

* * *

 

At lunch, in a restaurant that Momoi would never had picked on her own because it would eat her wallet whole, the two of them talked back and forth with each other, learning more than what they could during their brief moments together at the dry cleaners.

“Enough about me, though. What about you?” Akashi nodded at her.

“Oh I haven’t done stuff near as exciting as you, like travel or learn 4 languages. I’d bore you, I’m sure.”

Akashi rested his chin in his hand casually. “Try me.”

Momoi bit her lip at the way he stared at her. “Well I mostly do volunteer work in my free time.”

“Oh, where?”

“A few places. A children’s home, LGBTQ youth center, and a soup kitchen.”

“Sounds like you’ve got your hands full. You must major in counseling, huh?”

Momoi rubbed the back of her head. “I’m that obvious, huh?”

Akashi gave her a smile that said, “Of course. I’m curious why you chose to take a class in linguistics, though. It’s not really related much to what you’re trying to pursue.”

“It just seemed like an interesting class to take, and thanks to your help I think I’m going to enjoy it more.”

“It was my pleasure. More importantly than all of this, though, do you really think I’m handsome?”

The sudden question caught Momoi off guard. “I- what?”

“Your friend said you talked about the handsome patron that comes into work, often. Do you really think I’m handsome?

“I mean, yeah. . .” She said in a quiet voice, her face flaming.

Akashi hummed in response, his eyes playful. He was teasing her. Momoi wasn’t surprised with how smooth he was, but damn? Did he have to make her heart flutter this much on the first date? Momoi wasn’t one to get nervous or blush easily, so this was completely new for her.

“I’m sorry, I pushed too far, didn’t I?”

“No, not at all! I just, don’t normally get this flustered. . .It’s a weird feeling.”

“Well I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel nervous right now either.”

Momoi raised an eyebrow. Akashi’s demeanour said otherwise. “You are?”

He nodded. “Very. It’s embarrassing how sweaty my hands are right now. Keeping myself in check in front of you is a struggle.”

“You could have fooled me. You seem as cool as a cucumber.”

“Only outwardly.”

Momoi leaned forward slightly. “So, do you think I’m attractive, then?”

There was still a blush on her cheeks, but her eyes held a spark of mischievousness. Akashi leaned forward, the gap between them narrowing.

“Very.”


	3. Caress (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 3 of the AkaMomo Lifestyle AU. This AU falls under the Domestic genre and is NSFW

Lifestyle: Domestic ( NSFW)  
Part 3 of 3  
AkaMomo Centric  
Words: 1175

  
Akashi looked down at the woman that laid next to him on his bed. The sheets clung to the curves of her body and her pink hair, now out of its ponytail from earlier, draped over her naked shoulder and the pillow her head rest on. Her eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling slowly, indicating her slumber. Akashi brushed a strand of hair out of her face, his fingers resting on her cheek.

He smiled. Momoi was something else. Akashi never had sex on the first date, it just wasn’t his style. But he couldn’t help himself with Momoi. The moment he met her he knew he was gonna like her, and then to learn she had a great personality on top of being beautiful? He was honestly surprised he didn’t outwardly make a fool of himself on their date because inwardly he was a babbling idiot.

Now here they were, both naked, in his room, on his bed. It was amazing how one thing led to another.

* * *

 

  
*An Hour Earlier*

Momoi didn’t want her date to end. Alas, it was evident it had to as the two of them arrived back to the dorms after walking back from lunch.

“Thank you for everything, I really appreciate it,” she smiled at him.

“It was my pleasure, truly.”

The two of them stood there for a moment, waiting. Momoi broke the silence first.

“Well I guess I’d better get insi-”

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Akashi interrupted.

“Huh?”

“Do you want to come back to my place?” He repeated, a gentle smile on his face.

Momoi twiddled her thumbs nervously and excitedly. “Do you always offer to take your dates back to your house on the first date?”

“No, just you. I want to spend more time with you, if you’ll let me.”

“I want to spend more time with you, too.”

* * *

 

  
The door to Akashi’s apartment shut behind him and he turned the lock into place. He took a hold of Momoi’s hand and led her to his bedroom. As soon as they sat down he kissed her, tasting the cherry flavor of her lip gloss. His lips were soft and his fingers gentle as he caressed her face.

Momoi’s hand grasped at the back of Akashi’s head, her fingers running through his soft hair. Tentatively she rubbed her tongue against his own. He was more than happy to oblige with her request for more intensity.

The two broke apart, panting, their eyes hooded as they stared at each other intently.

“Am I going too fast?” Akashi asked, his voice low.

Momoi shook her head in response an=0][p Akashi grinned, gently pushing her shoulder to show her he wanted her to lie down.

Momoi’s breath hitched in her throat the moment she lied down as Akashi began to pepper kisses all over her exposed collarbone. When she felt his teeth nip at her skin she gasped. Akashi pulled back and stared down at her, concerned.

“I’m sorry, was that too much?”

“On the contrary, it gave me a wonderful sensation. I was just caught off guard.”

Akashi continued creating love bites on her skin, and Momoi ran her fingers up and down his back, breathing intently.

Frustrated by his own clothes, Akashi got off the bed momentarily to take off his jacket and shirt, leaving him bare from the waist up.

_Oh damn._

Momoi felt like she was going to combust. Her mind couldn’t form any coherent thoughts so she definitely wasn’t going to open her mouth, and she felt so hot it was almost painful.

Akashi crawled back onto the bed and resumed biting and sucking at her skin. His hands began to wander her body, gliding up and down her waist and across her stomach, applying more and more pressure with each pass through, as if he were giving her a massage. Her dress was soon removed off her body, leaving her clad in underwear only. Akashi’s hand immediately slipped past the waistband of her lacy black number and started rubbing her clit with his thumb while his middle finger slipped inside her. His other hand unclasped her her bra, tossed it aside, and grabbed one of her breasts, rubbing her nipple with his thumb.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she cried out, not expecting him to move so quickly.

Akashi stilled momentarily, giving her an amused smile as a raised a brow. “How vulgar.”

Momoi gave a snort and pulled him down for a kiss. He was more than happy to oblige.

As they kissed Akashi began to move his hands again and Momoi grinded her hips against his palm. Her whine of protest as he broke away from their kiss was quickly replaced by a moan of pleasure when his lips enveloped her nipple, sucking gently.

Her hands wanted down his naked chest and abs, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. The belt clinked as she undid it and the rest of his clothes came off, leaving him completely bare. Momoi could feel his erection pressing against her thigh. This was actually happening. The two of them were about to have sex.

Akashi sat up to take off Momoi’s panties when he noticed the change in her demeanor.

“What’s wrong?” He asked with concern.

“It’s just, are you sure you’re ok with this? With me?”

He chuckled. “I'm more than ok. I don’t ever do this on the first date, that’s how much I like you. More importantly are _you_ ok with this? Just say the word and we can stop.”

“No, I want to keep going. I want to feel all of you. Make love to me, Seijuurou.”

He kissed her again, quickly but passionately. “It would be an honor.”

They made love. Slow, passionate, sensual love. Akashi’s caresses were gentle, his kisses soft. His thrusts were deep, slow. Momoi felt like she was on cloud nine. None of her past lovers had ever treated her with such gentle passion.

Good things unfortunately had to come to an end, however, and after an intense orgasm that rocked both their worlds they were spent.

“ _Wow_ ,” Momoi sighed blissfully as Akashi rolled off of her.

“I couldn’t agree more. Ready for round two?”

“Round two? I need to rest!” She laughed.

He sat up, grinning. “I’m only joking. Partially. I would like to continue when we’ve both rested up.”

Momoi smiled at him tiredly. “I’d be willing.”

“You’re tired, it’s been an eventful afternoon for you. Go ahead and sleep, if you want. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Momoi didn’t have to be told twice. She moved the covers of his bed and snuggled beneath them, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 

So there Akashi sat, the most beautiful woman he ever had the fortune of meeting lying beside him. He yawned too.

_It wouldn’t hurt for me to rest a while too._

He settled down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her close. To him, having her there never felt so right.


End file.
